


Crowded beaches and how to get rid of them

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crowded Spaces, Liam is a dumb little shit, M/M, Theo is a lifeguard, free day at the beach, idk what's this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: Liam hates crowded beaches, he can’t move more than two steps in the water without banging into someone else. He has the (un)genius idea to yell out ‘shark’ and smiles to himself as everyone shrieks and splashes to get out of the water.  Theo, a lifeguard, having heard the shark calls, notices a boy still swimming in the sea and thinks he must not have heard all the commotion. He swims out to save him and is not happy when Liam informs him that he made it all up. He is incredibly hot though, so maybe he’ll let him off, just this once.





	Crowded beaches and how to get rid of them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/gifts).



> This was probably the most stupid thing I've ever written since I wrote this a few days ago in my hospital room, probably still high on sedatives after my surgery. But Colby has too many amazing prompts that need to be written and Janna convinced me into doing it, haha, so I had to do it.

Liam looked around, scrunching his nose in disgust as he looked around at all the people that crowded the beach. He hated crowded spaces and all he wanted was to spend his free day at the beach, under the warm rays of sun, swimming and reading a book. But nope, the odds weren’t in his favours, making him recap the choices he’d made and think if he did something wrong.

 

He grunted and threw his things on what seems the only free place on that infernal beach, between a crying kid and a sleeping, sun burnt, fat guy. _Guess it’s too late to back down, isn’t it?_ , he thought as he exhaled annoyed through his nostrils. He gripped annoyed the bottle that contained the sunscreen, violently squeezing it and smearing it across his body. Not even caring if he looked like a very bad imitation of a vampire, the excess of sunscreen on his skin making his skin very white, he headed towards the shore, thinking that swimming was a better idea.

 

On his way to the water, he heard a muffled snort of laugh behind him. His eyebrows pulled in a frown and he turned around, only to be hit by the sight of a very handsome lifeguard, a whistle hanging between his lips and green eyes sparkling with mirth, staring right at him as his full lips around his whistle stretched wider into an amused grin. The words died in Liam’s throat, his cheeks already burning, a furiously shade of red spreading across his face and reaching the tips of his ears. He turned around quickly coming back to the course of his main actions.

 

When he reached the shore, he realized it was as crowded as the beach. A frustrated moan got out of his mouth. But then an idea hit him hard in the head. A malicious smirk stretched at the corners of his mouth as he brought both of his hands to his mouth, cupping them and opening his mouth.

 

“Shark!” was what it needed to create chaos. People started screaming around him, trying to get out of the water as fast as possible.

 

A feeling of satisfaction spreaded inside of him as he started moving forward, the cold water enveloping his body. He threw one more look over his shoulder, watching as the beach as getting emptier with every person that was grabbing their belongings and took off the place as fast as they could. Liam shook his head amused and turned around, taking a lungful of oxygen before dipping his head into the water.

 

* * *

 

Theo heard clearly the shark call. He tried his best to maintain the order as the people started running, screaming and pushing each other to get away from the water.

 

It seemed a little unbelievable, knowing that there wasn’t a shark on this part of the bay for a long time. But he went along with it since everything could be unforeseeable.

 

He exhaled exasperated and gave up, leaning against a sun umbrella, watching the beach getting emptier with each second passing. He moved his gaze around, his lips forming a thin line as annoyance took over him.

 

But then, something caught his attention. There was still a person in the water, floating above the water and moving swiftly through the little waves. He blew his whistle in his direction, trying to get they boy’s attention, but he got nothing, not even a little gesture. Theo grumbled annoyed and started moving towards the water.

 

“Hey!” he shouted, but again, nothing. He blew his whistle one more time, before he realized that anyway he did it in vain. _What the fuck? Is he deaf or suicidal?_ , he thought.

 

He growled and started moving forward, hissing at the contact of his heated skin with the cold water. No way he was going to leave that moron as food for the sharks.

 

“Hey, you! What are you doing here?”, he said as he got closer and closer to the person in front of him. He saw the boy’s head snapping towards him, the powerful rays of sunshine behind casted shadows on his face, hiding his features. Theo  narrowed his eyes, not having the intention to let himself be blinded by the sun, the risks of being a shark’s meal being enough for him.

 

“What?” the boy’s voice getting his attention as Theo got even closer to him, his features becoming more and more defined. The boy was indeed very handsome. Wet strands of hair almost covering his baby-blue eyes, pink, pouty lips slightly parted and a strong jaw completing the perfect image.

 

“I said, what are you doing here? Didn’t you here that there is a shark in the water?” Theo asked, scanning the guy’s body, taking in the way the water was dripping in cascades on his muscular body, that looked like sculpted in marble.

 

“Oh, that,” a chuckle escaped from the guy’s lips “you see, it was me that said it was a shark in the water.”

 

“What?” Theo asked dumbfounded, not understanding what the boy’s trying to say.

 

“I hate crowded places and I just wanted a little more space, so I said that there was a shark in the water and I got my space” the guy explained and shrugged as if it wasn’t such a big deal.

 

Anger started coiling low in Theo’s belly. In this moment all he wanted to do was to strangle the boy for the agitation he created, making his work more complicated.

 

“You’re lucky that you’re hot,” Theo muttered “I’m not paid enough for this shit.” He turned around, making his way towards the hot sand, but a voice behind him stopped him.

 

“W-wait!” the boy stammers as Theo turned his head back to him, just in time to catch the sight of a faint blush as it crept up from his neck and reaching his cheeks. “I’m Liam, by the way.”

 

“Theo,” he introduces himself as he takes again the course of his previous actions, with the feeling that this was just the beginning of something big.


End file.
